


On A Beach

by DigitalSiamese



Category: Control (Video Game)
Genre: Dreams, Gen, Gradual Healing, Mental Beach Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalSiamese/pseuds/DigitalSiamese
Summary: I can wait.He’s an expert at waiting. No, he’s not waiting; he’s taking his time, that’s all.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	On A Beach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KipRussel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KipRussel/gifts).



The silence. It’s like a breath of fresh air.

The longer he sits in it, the lighter he feels; every exhale pushes out the red smoke from his lungs. Slowly, the white light fades to black - but this is a welcome darkness, like a warm blanket to hide his head under, an embrace that shields him from the storm.

Dylan opens his eyes. It’s bright, but his vision adjusts. His skin is exposed, arms and legs bare to the breeze and the sunlight. There’s sand between his toes. A beach...a beautiful, golden beach, empty and safe and all for him. Just for him; no more smoke and hissing voices.

This is Dylan, alone, free.

He shakes his limbs out, just to feel that he can, and walks down to where the tide ebbs along the shore. The sand becomes cool and wet, and then the ocean reaches him, rushing around his ankles as if to greet an old friend. Something unseen on the horizon beckons to him, stirs him with the urge to swim. But no, not yet - he doesn’t feel quite ready to leave the beach. It takes courage to dive into the deep.

The ocean doesn’t pressure him. _Stay as long as you need to._

Dylan knows he’s safe now. There are thoughts and emotions and memories he’ll have to sift through, sort out, file away; but they’re hazy and distant, they’re things that can wait. _I can wait_. He’s an expert at waiting. No, he’s not waiting; he’s taking his time, that’s all.

_Taking my time._

Turning, he begins to walk again. The beach is infinite, stretching along the ocean forever. _It’s all for me_. He takes off in a sprint - just because he can - and he never trips or falls, never runs out of energy and feels tired. He simply runs on and on and on. And when he stops and sits down, he lays back and closes his eyes, and breathes in the freshness of the silence.

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished the main part of the game, and this was the writing itch that I had to scratch. Shh...just let me have this, okay?


End file.
